The Giant Dwarf
Details Walkthrough To start, speak to the boatman near the entrance of the mines. Ask to go to Keldagrim. He will crash his boat into the giant dwarf statue. You will be arrested. Commander Veldaban will ask you to replace the statue. Talk to Blasidar the Sculptor on the east side of town. He will make the statue if you can get him clothes fit for a king, an axe fit for a king, and boots fit for a king. * Clothes fit for a king - Talk to Vermundi who is in the southwestern corner of the east marketplace and ask her about making the King's Clothes. She can, but first she needs a picture of them. Talk to the Librarian in the house in the northeast corner of west Keldagrim and he will tell you to search the library for a book about Dwarven Clothes. Search the bookcase in the northwest corner with a ladder in front of it to find the book. If you weigh too much, you will be unable to climb it. Take the book back to Vermundi who needs 1 Coal and 1 set of Logs to get the clothing machine running. Use them on the Spinning Machine and then light them with your Tinderbox. Now pay her 200gp for the exquisite clothes. * An axe fit for a king - In the northwest shop, talk to Santri to get a Dwarven battleaxe. Use three sapphires on it to repair the hilt. Then go to the minecarts in the southeast corner of the city and travel to Ice Mountain for 150 coins. Go to Thurgo's Peninsula near Port Sarim. If you did not complete The Knight's Sword quest, you need a redberry pie. Give him a redberry pie and an iron bar to repair the axe. When Thurgo is finished with the axe, you have the option to return immediately to Keldagrim (one-time teleport) or to continue exploring near mudskipper's point. If you choose to remain, Thurgo will not offer to return you to Keldagrim later, and then you start that long walk! * Boots fit for a king - Go to the southwest shop and ask Saro about boots. He sold them to Dromund, who lives northeast of Tharo's house. Go to Dromund's house (it is still on the west side), speak to Dromund, and when finished speaking to him take the left boot (keep trying until you get it). Then telegrab the right one from the window outside. They will automatically combine in you inventory to form a pair of exquisite boots. Go back to the sculptor's house and give the items to his model. Then talk to Blasidar again. He will tell you that the directors of the consortium cannot agree on the face for the statue (each company wants its own directors face). Your job is to get agreement. There are eight mining companies in the Consortium. You need to join one of them. The companies are: * The Blue Opal * The Brown Engine (female players are not allowed to join this company) * The Green Gemstone * The Purple Pewter * The Red Axe (you cannot join this company, they are the antagonist of this quest) * The Silver Cog * The White Chisel * The Yellow Fortune (male players are not allowed to join this company) Talk to the Secretary of the company that you want to work for. You will be given a task to collect a certain kind of ore within a time limit. All of the ores can be found nearby (or in your bank, of course, but cannot be noted): Clay - Mine it in Rellekka (Fremenniks only can use the mine) Copper - If you sail out of Keldagrim by talking to the boatman, you can mine it in these dwarven caves. Use the ferry if necessary. Tin - See above Iron - Outside the entrance to the caves, you can mine iron in Fremennik Province. Silver - Mine it in Rellekka or steal it from the silver stall in Keldargim. Coal - There is a mine in the northeast part of Keldagrim. Gold - There are tons of gold rocks in the gold mine that you will unlock during Between a Rock..., but you can also mine it in the caves mentioned above. Mithril - Mithril rocks are next to the iron rocks. You can ask the secretary for a new task if you cannot do the one you have been given. After you have done a few tasks, ask to speak to the director. If the secretary lets you, do a few tasks for the director. Use the blast furnace to smelt the ore, or go to Rellekka if you have finished The Fremennik Trials. Note: You do not have to mine the ores. All the ores, except for clay, may be purchased at the blast furnace. After you have done a few tasks for the director, ask to join the company. Then volunteer to support the director at the next Consortium meeting. Return to Commander Veldaban to go to the meeting. You will support the director and get your reward. Reward * 2 Quest Points. * 2,500 Crafting xp * 2,500 Mining xp * 2,500 Smithing xp * 1,500 Firemaking xp * 1,500 Magic xp * 1,500 Thieving xp Giant Dwarf Category:Keldagrim